Noah's Adventure Begins (T
This is the script for The Adventure Begins (T&F:TA). episode opens in space Narrator: 'Out in outer space, there were two ships. The big one was chasing the small one. 'big ship fires at the smaller one Decepicons: Master We are getting are getting close. ????: I had come this far to get my goal. The Omnitrix shall be mine and there is not a Being in the Galiaxy that Dare Stand in My way! Earth Narrator: '''On Earth Thomas was puffing on his Branch line. Thomas the Tank Engine: (Puffing when he saw Twilight at the station) Hello Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hey Thomas. Me and My Friends are going for a Walk. in Henry's Forest. Thomas the Tank Engine: Well Good luck Over there Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: We Will Thomas '''Narrator: '''Later that Day, Twilight and her Friends were Walking in Henry's forest but then they Stopped when they saw the Bush Rustling Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. Spike: W..W..What is Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know Spike but I hope it's not a snake if it's a snake, I will scream really loud. So loud it could break your ears. '''Narrator: But then Twilight could hear Small Crying. Someone in the Bushes is Crying. Fluttershy: Awww someone in there is really crying, Rainbow Dash: Well, someone go check it out. Narrator: '''Twilight Went to the Bushes and Open the Branches Fearing it would be snakes. But to her surprise, It wasn't Snakes. There in the Bushes was a little Puppy he was scared and Covered with Scraches Twilight was Surprised. Fluttershy: Aw, the poor thing. Twilight Sparkle: (Used her magic to get the Thones off of him and gets him Out of the Bushes) Puppy: (Whimpering) Twilight Sparkle: There, there, little one. Ssh-ssh-ssh. It's okay. Puppy:(Smiled But heard a Thunder Storm But instead of Running away, He ran underneath Twilight and Shivered very Hard) Twilight Sparkle: Oh, don't be frightened. Puppy: (Shivered but smiled and hugged Twilight's Leg) Twilight Sparkle: There, there. Come with us, we'll take you somewhere warm and dry. Puppy: Woof (runs to them) '''Narrator: Later that day The small Puppy was in Twilight's Bed Being Wrapped around by a Blanket. Twilight Came and heard his Belly Rumbling, and she realized he was starving. Twilight Sparkle: Are you Hungry Little one? Puppy: (Nodded his head) smiles and nods to Fluttershy Fluttershy: What Dose he like to Eat? Oh I know. (Made something and brings it to the small Puppy.) Here you go little one. Puppy: (Eats Mac and Cheese) Twilight Sparkle: I didn't know he can eat Mac and Cheese. to the Pup So little Puppy feeling better? Puppy: (nodded his head) Rainbow Dash: Did you know how you got to that Bush and where you came from? Applejack: Do you even know your name? Puppy: (Cried again) Twilight Sparkle: Girls, we Just made the Poor Pup Cry Pinkie Pie: Oops Sorry. Twilight Sparkle:to him who Stopped Crying Feeling Better now? Puppy: Y-Yes. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. You can talk. Puppy: I...I can. Where I'm from, Dogs like me can talk. Twilight: OK so It's getting late. why don't we get to bed? Puppy: Can... can I sleep here? Twilight: Of course you can. Puppy: (Cuddles with Twilight) Um... Miss Alicorn? Twilight: Oh right I forgot to introduce myself I'm Twilight Sparkle Noah: Oh. Miss Sparkle? I don't have a place to call Home. So... Can I stay here? Twilight Sparkle: Well, since I found you out there lost and alone, scared, I would be more than happy to take you in under my wing. Noah: (Smiled and went to sleep as "I love you" Plays as Twilight starts to sing) Twilight Sparkle: I love you~ You love me~ We're a happy family~ With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you~ (kisses Noah) Won't you say you love me too?~ Noah: (Yawns) I love you Twilight. (Snuggling with her) Twilight Sparkle: I love you too. Narrator: The Next day, Noah went To Knapford with Twilight And Spike. He saw a Big Express Engine His name is Gordon. Gordon: (To Noah) And Who are you? Noah: I'm... Noah. Twilight: I found him in Henry's Forest and Adopted him because he doesn't have a home. Emily: Oh my. That is so sad. Noah: (Cried as he hugged Twilight) Twilight Sparkle: There, there, Noah. It's okay. '''Narrator: '''Later Noah was Walking as he saw A shooting Star falling towards him. Noah:(Running while Screaming as it Land on the ground) shooting star has created a hole in the ground Noah: up} Ow. (Went to the ball.) Hu? Looks like a Satlite or Something. [Noah went down and saw what was in the Ball) Noah: Hu? A watch? What's a Watch doing in outer Space? {About to grab it when it jumped on his wrist) AHH (In Vinnie's Voice) GET IT OFF ME! (Normal) GET OFF GET OFF! (Get's it off but no us and gets up from the hole) TWILIGHT!!! (As he runs the Omnitrix takes the form of a collar and jumps on his neck) Noah: AHH!!! (Looks in the Mirror) I mean Oooh. Stylish in me. (Giggles) (Twilight Came and saw A Collar on Noah's Neck) Twilight Sparkle: Noah Is that...? Noah: This Watch came on my Wrist and it changed into a Doggy Collar. Stylish isn't it? Twilight Sparkle: (Looked at it and said) [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:NoahMorrison